Riko and Ymir
by woodpeacker
Summary: Riko and Ymir are two girls who have nothing in common except maybe one thing. Both of them lie and cheat to get though the day, one is hiding from the past and one is preparing a long wated revenge. And thing just get heat up and revealed when they join team seven. What will happen when they find out both of them are meager treat to Konoha? Read and review.


**Pecker: This is my rewriting of 'Ymir and Riko.' I failed a big time with that, but now I'm here like a phoenix who was reborn from his ashes. I hope this will be better. But of course I don't know if you don't feed me the feedback! **

**Ymir: That's lame…**

**Riko: And I too get some scenes here. Yhee!**

**Ymir: You were out cooled it was ridiculous. Get yourself together. **

**Naruto: You mean even here. And why i have so little scenes?**

**Ymir: *Ymir hugs Naruto with one arm and points up*Do you see your name in the title? No? Then shut up!**

**Pecker: Okay… Riko, could you do the disclaim? I feel like I'm needed to go back being dead.**

**Riko: Of course. Woodpeacker doesn't own anything except me and Ymir. Please leave a comment and have fun!**

**Pecker: *Runs away and craws under his bed and cries***

Riko Nanaba was a girl. And everyone could tell that. She was short and skinny with cute features for a girl in her age. Her blonde hair reached her shoulders and her voice was as sweet as sugar, honey and everything sweet combined. Her eyes baby blue and just as sweet as her voice.

Ymir was a girl. But everyone could tell that. She was tall, and skinny with no hips and breasts. Her blonde hair was shaved of almost completely and had a deep and cruel voice, just like the bottom of the ocean or the desert in a better day. Her eyes green and sharp like a knife.

Riko Nanaba was at top of her class, and the top of the school. The perfect student. She was always there, knew what to do and how to do. Great both in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, even though she was weak. Good at the exams and everything else. Name it and she is the top of the top. The daughter of one of the greatest ninjas of the Nanaba clan — a small but rich clan of the edge of Konoha. A child who was liked by lady Fortune, to be adopted in such a wealth. Likes by everyone in the school and in Konoha.

Ymir was at the bottom of her class, and maybe the worst ninja in the history of the school. The failure. She often missed the lessons. If it came to ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu she was horrible at every single one of them. Failed every exams and everything else. It was hard to name something that she was actually good at it. The failure of the failures, and maybe she failed to be a failure too. No name and no clan. Adopted by no one, her parents where the scum of society, foreigners from an unknown and far away land and she wasn't better than them. A child who was hated and despised by lady Luck. Looked down by everyone in the school and in Konoha.

They expected a lot from Riko Nanaba. Always was told that she will bring fame and glory for the clan. Loved and prized by many.

No one expected anything from Ymir. Always was told that she can't do anything right and just stop trying. Hated and looked down by many.

So here they are. Two different girls with two different expectations and two different reasons to be a ninja. What was similar in them? Maybe just once, just this once and just this time only destiny was a little by cruel to the both of them likewise.

Neither of them will forget the day when they finally made it, and became genins. And when they get their envelope. And how they spend their nights that day.

Riko was welcomed by her step-father, step-mother and little step-sister and baby step-brother to spend a wonderful night together celebrating her, homemade cooking and congratulations from the neighbors and other family members. Her little step-sister told al of her friends to show off and was somewhat disappointed when she heard other big brother and big sisters made though. But not with a perfect score and that made the little step-sister mode brighter again. Her little baby step-brother told Riko that he will be just like her, a perfect ninja, and will try to be even greater than she is. At night she went to sleep but not before she heard for one last time how proud step-father and step-mother are and get a few good night kisses. Her bed was warm and everything seemed not far away from perfect.

Ymir was welcomed by no one. When she went home with the envelope which she fought for so long and so hard, and passed by pity and no one was interested. Not the neighbors and definitely not the other kids, who rater made fun of her than give prizes. At night she ate some warmed up leftovers from the day before and went to train and learn after the meal. But no matter how hard she trained her mind, thing just didn't stick in. After a time she throws the books in the corner where they belonged and went to sleep. Her bed was somewhat cold and hard and everything seemed to be a little bit lonely.

The next morning the teams where selected. Three man in every team. Both of them waited for their name, but the thing that happened left them dumbfounded. The teacher went through the entire list and left them out. Then he told them to wait in the class room.

Riko and Ymir waited and waited. Minutes seemed like aged, and hours seemed like eternities.

Riko sat in the front, and Ymir sat in the back. Neither of them talked with each other and the silence grew on them like and awkward octopus. Riko was sure there was some misunderstanding, Ymir was sure everyone was stupide. Two hours passed and finally someone opened the door. A jonin entered, none of the girls know him. He looked up at them and said "Sorry about that but now we can't but you in any team. In a ninja team must be at least three individuals. If there are plus students, a teacher will take you under his or her wings as plus members of the team. However no one except one teacher said he will take you both in." Then pause. "The problem with this is that he didn't get a team this year, but in the next. I'm sorry girls, but you need to wait a year to become a member of a team."

The he left leaving Riko and Ymir in silence.

The little blonde sink, but she know her step-parents would understand. A lot of people are in this situation. Her step-father needed to wait for two years. They will understand. The tall blonde was blank and speechless. No one cared of course. There was no one who she could tell the new, but all that training and all that struggle and all that sleepless nights, just to go tough this damn text and now some no name ninja tells her to wait another year? That's just ridiculous.

Ymir in her anger get up and smashed her hands on the table. Riko looked up and saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Don't give up" said to Ymir "We both had bad luck. But my step-father needed to wait for two year for getting in a team. That makes us pretty lucky, isn't it?"

"Luck? I wouldn't call it like that" said Ymir with poison in every word and Riko could swear if she can't calms down her, she will go and kill someone.

"Don't give up! You did your best to get here, and there is one year to become a little better. Then we can show to our team mates what we can do. We will be their seniors, after all. So do your best, okay?"

"Easy for you."

"Excuse me? I didn't mean to offend you, if I did I apologize. I just thought that this year would be good to get to know each other a little better."

"I don't need any of that! You haven't talked to me when we were in one class, and I too haven't bothered you, have I? I don't intend to start it now." Ymir get up, with anger and stormed out of the room. But before she left she looked back down at the girl. "See you in one year, princess."

"Princess?"

But Ymir was nowhere to hear Riko repeat her last word.

Riko went home to her step-parents and told them about the incident. They understood, just as she expected them to be. That was a relief. "You just need to keep training to keep yourself in shape" said her step-father at the dinner table while their where eating.

"And who is the other one?" asked her step-mother while feeding her baby step-brother a big bite from the plate. "Who is he?"

"Oh, his name is Ymir, but I don't know a lot about him. He was always the last in class. I tried to help him, but he wasn't there most of the time, or just ignored me."

"You know the boys often ignore the girls they like. Isn't that right, dear?" She winked at her step-father who turned a little bit red, then nodded. "If you want I could help you find where he lives. It would be nice if you could help him, and make friends."

"Thanks mother."

Then they finished eating.

Ymir went home, slammed her door and jumped out to the balcony to punch the straw doll she always used to train with. The fast movement scared the neighbor's cat, which slept there regardless of what the owner of the balcony said.

When she got tired of the punches she went inside slammed open the refrigerator and took out something to eat. But she immediately threw it away, because it was spoiled. She had some spear money in a little sack witch was her wallet and headed down to eat something.

The night went away quickly and Riko was quick to get up and help to her step-mother. The step-mother promised Riko a nice girls' day, just the two of them while her step-grandmother took care of the two little step-siblings. After a breakfast they headed out.

The night went away slow and Ymir couldn't get up early in the morning. She tried, but failed yet again. She trained all night and today she wanted to head down to the training ground to continue. There was nothing to eat, so with empty stomach she headed out.

Riko and her step-mother spend a wonderful time together going from this shop to that shop and buying something here and there. But mostly it was for fun, and to look around on the shops. Her step-mother ended up buying her a few clothes, and new shoes. For which she was grateful. After that they started to walk with no direction and stopped to buy ice cream.

That was when Riko spotted someone in the crowed. Tall, slender and shaved blonde in a withe shirt with black stripes. She tugged her step-mothers sleeve. "Mother, mother. Can I have another one?"

"Why? You already have one?"

"I know, but I just saw Ymir. My team mate, I just want to give him one."

"You're a good girl, Riko. Here." She bought her another vanilla ice cream and gives it to her. "Give it to him where I can see you too. Just to make sure."

Riko nodded and ran off, but was very careful, not to drop it. She made sure to see her step-mother and that she sees her. Riko know that she was curious and she feared for her. Both of them where visible when she reached Ymir who had her back turned to her. And she only looked at her when she called out her name.

The girl reached her and gave Ymir a big welcome smile. "Hi, Ymir. I just thought that you still feel a little bit down from yesterday. Would you like to eat this with me?" She handed her the ice cream and felt her hearth jump when Ymir took it. Riko looked behind her back were her step-mother gave her a big thumps up and made a hand gesture to continue. "Can we sit down?" Ymir said nothing when they sat on the nearest bench. Riko saw her step-mother do the same with the packages. "Uhm, sorry for yesterday. I'm not sure what I said to make you mad, but you worked really hard. Don't let this one year ruin your dreams!"

"I'm just wondering" said for the first time Ymir "How many they pay you to do this?"

"W—what?"

"I'm not stupid. People hate me and no one says anything good to me." She stood up. "I'm pretty sure they hiding somewhere and laughing at me for being so stupid to take this ice cream from you."

"Who is laughing?"

"You tell me. I do not care about your acting, or about your kindness. I hate vanilla" with that she dropped the cold sweat on the ground and looked at Riko with a strange fire in her eyes. "Leave me alone, princess." That fire burned in her and it scared Riko.

The next minute, just like yesterday Ymir was gone.

Her step-mother ran to her in a hurry and wasn't surprised to find her step-daughter in tears. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. But he hates me."

Everyone went home that night. And everyone tried to forget what happened that day. Riko felt betrayed from a stranger who will be her team mate one year later. Ymir felt humiliated by a stranger who will be her team mate one year later. Neither of them was looking forward for that day.

After that day Riko didn't saw Ymir, but thought about her every day. And of course of a way to make up for her mistake.

After that day Ymir didn't thought about Riko, there was only training before her eyes, and the rage that was left in her. But of course she couldn't understand that rage…

A year passed. Both of them where ready to meet their new team.

Riko was said to be there at noon. She was standing before the class room at noon and entered it. Three kids were waiting there. They looked surprised when they saw Riko. She stepped before them and looked at the paper she got.

"By any mean, are you Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Riko Nanaba. I don't know if they told you already, but I'm one of the two plus member team seven will get. Nice too meet you all. I hope we will get along."

The pink haired girl looked at her the nodded. "Iruka sensei told us something about that. I'm just glad that I'm not the only girl here." The two of them sat down and started to talk. "Say, Riko" continued Sakura "Who is the other one? You said there are two of you."

"He is Ymir and he should be here any minute."

Then they waited and waited and waited and waited, but neither Ymir nor their new teacher appeared. Naruto got tired of waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. He was pretty much upset and bored at the same time. He was and energetic kid and couldn't stop talking about how boring is to wait, wait, wait and wait and no one comes! He can't take this anymore! The other al already going on missions and such and other cool things. They are the only ones sucked in the school.

Finally the door was opened and Ymir stepped in. "Sorry for bein' late. I'm Ymir and I'm your plus member or what not."

With that she sat down in the back of the class room and looked up. Riko was surprised who she changed. Her hair glowed a little but it wasn't well kept. And her face became more mature and somewhat handsome. And she was tall. Even taller and her figure became muscular from the training, but she was still skinny. Riko haven't changed much, not in one year. And she could feel herself go red by looking at Ymir.

She hoped no one noticed.

And what happened after? Waiting happened. Their waited and waited and wai—

"His late!"

"That's obvious" looked Ymir at Naruto. "Tell mi something I don't know" Ymir looked like she fell asleep and Naruto yell woke her up. There was drool in the side of her mouth, which she didn't wiped off.

Sakura looked at Ymir angrily and Riko could only shake her head. "You shouldn't be so mean."

"Tell that to the fuckin' jounin not to me. I would like to know where he is and give him a good lesson why he shouldn't make his students wait. It's it me or you too think that making us wait this long is not even rude but a crime. I'm just sayin', 'cuz the sun is setting."

"Don't be ridiculous you're overdramatizing it!"

"I'm not. But at least I'm passive and not aggressive like our fellow team mate. Dou you know that idiot?" Ymir pointed at Naruto who was sticking a dirty eraser between the door and a frame. "Classic and working. Good job."

"This will teach him a lesson" Naruto said jumping down from the chair.

"Ymir, Naruto!" Riko jumped up. "You can't be serious. We will get in trouble! "

"You're asking for trouble, you know this Naruto?" Sakura was a little bit nervous, but you could see that she just saying this to stand in Riko's side, who was freaking out.

"I'm supporting this with a hundred percent." Ymir rise then sank back into her chair. "I will laugh really hard and loud if you catch the fish with that bait. It would be so cool."

"Our teacher is a jounin" said Sasuke for the first time. "He won't fall for it, so you better don't get so worked up for it."

Ymir stood up and quietly, calmly and arrogantly walked to Sasuke Uchiha. "If he is a jounin and won't fall for it, then I bet that a little weak genin like yourself would, am I'm correct, Uchiha—chan?" Ymir's word made Sasuke jump up and glare at her. They both heated each other from the start, from the first moment and Ymir didn't hesitate to show it.

The little blonde genius was at Ymir's side and hugged her arm and tried to drag her away but in vain. "Ymir, please stop this!" Ymir truly change, she became meaner.

At that the door slide open and a withe haired man stepped in. The jounin, their teacher who failed to doge the eraser that fell on his and although it wasn't funny, Naruto and Ymir laugh. The tall blonde lost her balance and hugged Riko thigh so she won't fall. Riko was read as a crab, Sasuke looked disappointed at their teacher and Sakura tried to apologize but she too liked the idea that he failed for it.

"How do I put it?" The man looked over them. "It seems like you're a bunch of idiots."

**Pecker: Thank you for reading and please comment. **

**Riko: Why are you so mean, Ymir? I just want to be friends with you…**

**Ymir: Shut up. **

**Pecker: *From under the bed*Hope you stay tuned for the next episode…**


End file.
